The Chase, Fight and Comfort
by RayNicole
Summary: During the dramatic events of Renesmee's birth; Carlisle and Esme had their own struggles. When things calm for a moment, they have a moment to reconnect each other. Warning - lemons AN: I haven't written in a really long time. - Now edited, hopefully successfully.


Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns the world of Twilight.

The trees blurred past in streams of dark greens, browns, blues and black. Each branch morphed into one smear of shadowed colour past my eyes. Never had this forest felt so frightening. It was a nightmare brought to life. Each moment was taking me closer to the evil within. Everything was reaching to grab me; like a demon trying to take me away from the ones I love. I couldn't close my eyes to shake the horror away, as much as I wanted to. As enhanced as my senses are, tonight I could not afford to take that risk. We were sprinting; Emmet, Carlisle and I. Time was of the essence and I knew that we didn't have enough. It was gut instinct.

I focused my eyes on Carlisle's back as he ran in front of me. Strong, masculine and sure. His muscles rippled through his grey shirt with every movement. True perfection. I wanted to hold him, to be by his side and never let go. I needed him like a human need air, he is my life source. Carlisle is only reason I kept pushing through the horrors in my life. He healed my scars and ,literally, gave me a new life. After we married, he opened his arms to strangers and gave me a reason to be a mother to five beautiful 'children' who fell into our lives.

Emmet was in front of us both. He came as a precaution. Hoping his strength would help during an unfortunate scenario. Looking over his shoulder, Emmet frowned. It was then, I heard heavy falls of large feet digging into the Earth, trampling the undergrowth. Propelling itself further forward towards us. With my distracted mind, I hadn't heard the commencing of their chase. Carlisle had hoped to be further away by the time they realized that we were making our way through the forest. Fear strangled my heart and a lump lodged in my throat. As panic took hold of my body, I started gasping for unnecessary air. Their snarls and approaching steps was all I could focus on now. For each of my steps, they had advanced by at least three. I knew if one took me, Carlisle was the next. I prayed he would keep going. Not come back for me, the family needed him. More so now, than ever.

Two snarls crept closure. I didn't like the confrontation. I disliked the tension between the tribe and my family. Jacob had warned us of the danger leaving the house would expose us to; that the forest we had occupied for years, in this quaint town, and many years previously, before this generation was born, would put our lives in jeopardy. We were the enemy to his former pack. An ancient pack of morphing men and as of recently, woman. Leah was the first woman to transform, to my knowledge. My heart ached, knowing the situation she was constantly put in with those boys. Sam, being her infatuation, the one her heart desired. It was hard for her. I wasn't at all surprised when her and her younger brother, Seth, followed Jake's abandonment of the pack. I was grateful that Sam was not the one chasing us now. I remembered him fighting during the battle with the newborns. He would be a risk even to Emmet. And Jasper with all his knowledge of battle. I can't even bring thought to Carlisle facing him. I refused to picture him in any danger, which until recently, I had avoided. The lump in my throat seemed to jam tighter as a sob tried to leave my chest.

The wolves' paws quickened, becoming louder as they gained haste. The distinct sound of them descending over the log I had just skipped over, caused my breath to hitch. Their hot breath suddenly on my heels just before I was flung into the air and knocked into a tree. I had tried to leap above, intending to jump into a tree but I faltered. I grunted as I collided with the tree trunk, knocking the air from my lungs. I collapsed onto the ground, the rebound flinging body to tumble down the hill. I knew I was the easier target compared to my family; I wasn't as agile as Alice, nor tactical as Rosalie. The wolves recovered from the impact hitting my stone body caused them. Quickly bounding down after me. It must have been a race to reach me, a trophy for their alpha, the matriarch of the Cullen family. I felt sticks, logs and jagged rocks hit my body at all angles, some breaking from the impact. The dirt that was normally soft beneath my feet was now a solid force against my frame. This moment, reminded me of moments in my human life, the last four years. _Not now, not here._ I scolded myself. In the distance, I could hear a rumbling, a growl of sorts. Soft falls of steps were rushing in a new direction, a new purpose. Carlisle and Emmet obviously heard the mild commotion. Their pace was determined and fast, Carlisle's footsteps lighter than Emmet's powerful steps that propelled him further forward.  
My body dropped from a ledge and hit the ground with a force I am sure left an indent. Both menacing wolves had skidded in front of me before I could stand, let alone recover from the shock. Gnarling with an occasional snap of their teeth, their bodies strong and coiled, built for this exact purpose. Their purpose to kill a vampire. They inched closer, daring me to move to prolong the excitement I am sure they felt. I couldn't breathe. Desperately, I wanted to take a calming breath. But my body lost the function of expanding my lungs. The lump had inched further up my throat. If I was human, the stress would be causing me to be sick, I'm sure.

I wanted to run, to turn around and flee. _Never turn your back on your enemy._ Jasper's voice rang clear in my head. I stayed low instead, crouching, my muscles coiling to spring out of the way if they lunged. I relied on my instinct, seeing, feeling, listening to everything. I noticed the placement of their feet as they decided which way to attack. _Good, they are new pack members._ They were smaller than Leah but not as small as Seth, _probably low ranking, if they want this kill enough, they might be reckless._ I knew I had a few options; jump into a tree, giving me height as an advantage, run… but that leaves me with which direction. I can't turn around leaving me more vulnerable. Left or right… forward and over? Every part of me fought against this. This wasn't who I am, I had no place in battle. Except by Carlisle's side, to protect our family.  
Before I could make the decision, a blurred force came from my left, coming into contact with the wolf closest to me. The brown wolf was propelled away from me, knocking the other aside in the process. A yelp came from them both, I knew harm was done. Simultaneously, I felt gentle yet firm, familiar hands grip my arms. I felt the deep warning growl that came from the chest I was pulled back into, _Carlisle._ I was in shock, frozen into my position. I could feel him tug me in the direction he and our son had come from. The wolves whined from the impact of Emmet's assault, I couldn't look away. I knew Emmet wouldn't care about their pain, the look in his eyes was pure anger when he turned to face us. Carlisle gave me a harder pull, "Esme!" He whispered urgently, too low for even Emmet to hear. He was like the open road to home, my safe-haven. His voice brought me back. Together we ran. Carlisle in front, Emmet followed close behind me.

A few short minutes into our sprint, I could see the clearing. The rushing water below was a relief. Carlisle was the first to jump, taking the leap to safety. He didn't hesitate, his strong legs bent before propelling him forward and over the gap that separated us from our goal. I followed, my legs carrying me forward. I knew we would make this easily. No doubt in my mind now. As my feet left the edge, a rush of relief surge through my body. The wind was gentle compared to before. It was open, free from the rotting leaves, moss that grew on the trees. It was fresher, slightly damp from the water evaporating beneath me. A second after my feet left the cliff, I heard Emmet's strong push from the ground. His form would be just as elegant soaring through the air. Rosalie would certainly feel something, though she wouldn't admit it. I saw Carlisle turn as soon as he landed on the ground reaching for me in the same moment. His hearing knowing exactly where to reach as my body cut through the air. I felt his hands on my forearms, his thumbs rubbing soothingly into my arm, through my jacket, as soon as we made contact. My hands instantly found themselves on his chest and hip as I gripped his shirt. I relaxed only slightly. Emmet landed next to him almost at the same time as I landed. A sigh left Carlisle's lips. Whether from relief or sadness, I wasn't sure.

The three of us turned, seeing two figures bounding towards us. I tensed in Carlisle's arms. Even knowing they couldn't make it over the clearing, I still felt like they would run at us without a thought. I urged them to stop before they fell. Thankfully, knowing the land they hunted on though, they stopped. Carlisle's hands ran down my arms before he grabbed my hand and turned to leave. The instinct to turn as the wolves howled into the night was hard to resist. Jacob's time was up, if it wasn't already. _Be safe._ I prayed. He had helped us, helped Bella by distracting the rest of the pack. I knew his reasons were purely for Bella's sake, but I couldn't help the fondness I felt for him. Carlisle's hand squeezed mine, often a sign of reassurance. I needed no encouragement. I followed him close as we moved away from the edge and into the forest. We couldn't waste any more time. Bella needed the supplies we would return with. And Carlisle needed to hunt. We all did, but he would be helping Bella through to the end of the procedure.

Carlisle didn't leave my side as we sprinted further away from the danger that was so close to our home. We ran a few minutes further knowing more animals would be in the center of the forest. The howls from the wolves would have disturbed any near the edge. Carlisle still held my hand which forced me to stay with him, not that I wanted to be anywhere else. His thumb still drew patterns on my hand. His eyes were staring straight forward, I doubted he was aware where we were heading. I looked to my right, Emmet ran beside me, I saw a determined look in his eyes. His jaw was set. He glanced at me then to Carlisle, "I will find us something." Emmet said. Carlisle nodded and came to a stop. His eyes still focused ahead. Emmet put a hand on my arm and leant down to kiss my cheek.  
I gave him a small smile, "Don't stray too far." With his unique childlike grin, he left. His footsteps weren't as urgent as before.  
I turned back to Carlisle, he was a statue. His face was blank as he still looked ahead, his eyes weren't searching but were far away, the answers in front of him. It still amazed me that I could read him as easily as he could me. Carlisle began to rub my arms as he pulled me in front of him. His eyes dropped and held mine, the black still held so much emotion. Fear, regret, sadness, worry… love. My hands travelled up his chest, cradling the side of his neck. His dropping to my waist, pulling me closer to his body. My left hand moved to cradled his cheek. He sighed before leaning into my gesture of comfort, he turned his head slightly, to kiss my wrist. "Esme." he choked out. His body trembled slightly as his emotion started to surface. My fingers gently traced the edge of his face before settling on his shoulder.

As I was about to fold him into my arms for comfort, in the split-second I moved my hand, his phone started to vibrate from his pocket. "Great timing." I said giving him a smile, trying to lighten the mood. He took a deep breath and stood taller before he answered. A panicked Alice spoke into the phone. I listened as she recounted how Bella dropped her cup and her back snapping, instantly putting her into labor. I didn't need to know more as I called for Emmet. Carlisle reassured Alice that we would return immediately we had only travelled a short distance on the other side. When his phone closed, his eyes met mine again. _We will talk,_ I thought as I caught Emmet's scent. He had a deer on his shoulder. Carlisle gave him an apologetic look.  
"Bella is in labor, we have no time." Cupping my face, Carlisle's eyes bore into mine, "Esme… stay close." Our fingers entwined as we took off. Emmet stayed behind me again. I looked to him hoping he understood my nerves about crossing the river again to reach my daughter-in-law. He smiled and nodded. He knew I feared for Bella but also that the wolves might be waiting.

We paused momentarily at the river. Scanning for any presence in the tree line. Before anyone made a move to jump, Carlisle stiffened as my hand gripped his tighter, "Bella." I could hear screaming and some yelling from my children. Exchanging a worried glance with Carlisle I released his hand and took a few steps back for a run up. I remembered the pain of labor, it was one of the few clear memories I had. The only difference was that Bella wouldn't be doing this naturally, her birthing plan was a cesarean. My legs pushed me forward after I landed, as I began my sprint through the forest. Carlisle's hand found mine again once he reached me, Emmet now next to us. A new determination for us to be home.  
The closer we were, the more our ears picked up, the screams, the yelling, tears, the wolves growling… a baby. Suddenly, the noise from the house was silent. I prayed that Bella was okay. Edward would not live without her. A growl rippled through the air, it sent chills down my spine. It sent a clear message to any who dared object to the intentions of the alpha. "No!" Carlisle gritted through his teeth. Emmet had growled, "Rose." his worry increased his pace. He pushed harder to reach her, to keep her safe. The wolves had begun their attack.

The trees thinned and the house came into view. A wolf being thrown, Edward tackled and as Alice had dodged one, she was grabbed by another. Rosalie… was nowhere to be seen. "Edward." I whimpered, as I watched my son be attacked. Carlisle and I moved as one. Sam was about to go for the kill. He obviously felt as alpha he was fit to take Edward's life. For a moment, I worried that he would turn and go for Carlisle, the Patriarch of our family. I growled, my instinct to protect those I loved filled my every muscle and nerve. Colliding into the black wolf we knocked him off Edward. Carlisle and I rolled forward when we hit the ground to stand between Edward and Sam. I glanced to see the blood on his shirt and near his mouth. Obviously, having to take extreme measures to rip the sack to retrieve his child. The scent was still there, knowing it was Bella's made my stomach turn. I returned my attention back to Sam as turned back to us coming forward. As he lunged, Jasper had knocked him back down into a tree.

We fought a few wolves off as we tried to keep them away from the house. I took in the scene to know where my family was; Emmet assisted Alice, punching them with all his strength, Jasper skillfully avoided attacks and gave some blows. From around the side of the house Leah and Seth watched the scene with concerned eyes. My attention was diverted as I was knocked down, my body slamming to the ground. Looking at my attacker, I noticed it was the smaller one from earlier before a wisp of bronze and blonde hair pushed him off me, slinging him into a nearby tree. Edward pulled me to my feet, pushing me behind himself before knocking another wolf back. I ducked, jumped and flipped back to avoid a few wolves who lunged and lashed at me. A few blows from Carlisle sent them back but they were determined to continue their assault. I wasn't strong enough to deflect them properly. They knew this as well. This was the reason Carlisle didn't let them see my training for the Newborn Battle. On my left, I heard Alice taken back down, the wolves proving too much for her strength. She was fast, but they were bigger. Her quick movements were no use, especially without her vision. "Carlisle?" I whispered as we assessed our next move. We inched further to our porch.  
"I know. Stay by my side." He nodded to Alice but we both saw Leah dash to her aid. Seth moving into action once he realized that even his sister was not an accepting their former packs attack. Appreciating the assistance, Carlisle and I maintained a barrier to the house. We didn't aim to kill, only to defend our family. Seth came to our side, strengthening our hold as best he could. Emmet had leaped into the tree to gain heights advantage. He knocked the on-coming wolf with the back of his arm as he looked down to us. His frown showed the frustration he felt, feeling useless. I watched as he looked for Rose. Relaxing, he re-entered the fight. In moments we were surrounded. The wolves quickly creating a crescent around us, our only option was to run through the house… not one I wanted to take. Teeth flew as Jasper gave a final punch to one of the pack members. Carlisle's arm came out to his side in front of me, a signal he used to caution me.

Rapid steps came rushing out of the house. I turned to see the on comer. I heard Carlisle shift his stance, to one he used when he wanted to reason with someone, to talk things through calmly. His intention to use the distraction to his advantage. He detested fighting. I saw Jasper eyeing him, his own posture stiffening. In this same moment, Jacob leapt from our front door and ran to face his former allies. He stopped in front of Carlisle. I saw Jasper relax a little at the new change in position. Jacob now in the direct path of an attack, not Carlisle. Part of me wonder, if Jacob did this on purpose, if that was because in their eyes, Carlisle was our leader, the one that they would aim for to hurt us the most. Jacob was in Sam's face, "Stop!" He didn't yell, but he had finality in his voice, "It's over." Sam moved to attack Jacob, missing due to Jacob's reflex. "If you kill her, you kill me." I was confused. Sam lunged at Jacob. Jacob flew back over us, he transformed midair. His clothes and skin stretching and tearing. He landed awkwardly, his front paw held up. Refusing to show weakness he moved forward, holding himself strong regardless of the pain he felt. I followed his eyes as they focused on Sam. Both alphas communicating.  
"Jacob imprinted." Edward informed us of their conversation. I waited for Edward's next words, as my curiosity and confusion grew. Who had Jacob imprinted on? "They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed." At these words, Sam's stance changed. Realization and understanding washed over him. Edward's next words closed our fate for tonight, "It's their most absolute law." He said it, almost like a reminder to Sam and his pack. Jacob still held his defiant stance as he watched Sam draw his paw in the dirt, before retreating home. His pack following.

With their vanishing footsteps, we all let a sigh of relief, calming our bodies. Emmet left immediately to find his wife. I let my hand run over Carlisle's back as I moved behind him to embrace Edward, " _Is Bella okay?"_ I thought as I hugged him tight. He nodded into my hair. For the first time, tonight, I focused my hearing on the house. I heard two heartbeats. Bella's slow, weaker beat from all she endured and one quicker. They had both survived. Relief washed over me. " _A boy?"_ I felt him breathe a small laugh. To my surprise, he pulled back, "Mum, come meet Renesmee." He pulled my hand forward. I looked back, smiling as my eyes found Carlisle's. He was talking to Leah and Seth, before he excused himself to follow us inside.

As we entered the family room, Rose was introducing Emmet to the bundle in her arms. She was perfect. A split between Edward and Bella. Her defining feature was Bella's eyes. Yet, they were unique, in a way making them her own. They bore into your soul when they found you. I gasped, my hands going to my mouth as Edward let go my hand go, moving over to his first born. "She's beautiful." I breathed.  
A hand found my back. "She is, isn't she." Carlisle had come by my side. We stood in the entry to our living room watching as Rosalie and Emmet talked to our new family member. Carlisle took my hand, I knew he would be eager to meet his only grandchild. A flutter came into my stomach. _Grandchild._ Carlisle and I were now adoring grandparents, to the miracle that Edward and Bella had given life to.

Edward had taken Renesmee from Rosalie, walking towards us. "Renesmee, meet your grandparents." Edward smiled. "Here, you know better than any of us." He looked at me, a loving sparkle in his eyes.  
I reached out, carefully, to take her. Carlisle and I smiled at each other as we looked upon her perfect face. His hand came up, to stroke her cheek.  
"Welcome to the family, Renesmee." I could hear the pride in his voice, he kissed her head gently and then mine. "Congratulations, Edward."  
Edward didn't reply, I knew Carlisle was more than likely communicating silently. A habit I knew they had from before I was brought into their lives… or returned to Carlisle's. Cold washed over the spot where my husband's hand left my back, leaving my side to talk to Edward. Their footsteps leaving the room. I swayed gently, rubbing soothing circles on the back of the precious new life in my arms. I watched Renesmee's eyes closed. Rose and Emmet huddled around me watching curiously as she drifted into an easy sleep. Rosalie's smile was so bright. I hadn't seen her this happy since her first wedding with Emmet. This obviously meant so much to her. Not to be a mother, but to watch a child grow. " _Would she grow?"_ I wondered momentarily. I pushed it aside. " _Enjoy the moment."_  
I pressed a small kiss to her head, her skin was warm to touch. I felt the familiar pricks in my eyes, a sensation that never left despite not being able to cry.

"Could I hold my niece?" Alice came up beside me. She knew me too well. I nodded, the beginnings of a sob coming up. _"_ _I am so proud of you,_ _Edward_ _."_ I looked up at him, whispering to Carlisle as they returned to the room. I handed Alice the precious bundle and walked to meet them. Carlisle wrapped an arm around my waist, rubbing my back. I leant into him, one arm around his back, my other resting on his chest near where my head rested. I needed to feel more of his presence, to smell his scent, a forest after rain, musk and fresh linen. Edward looked down at me, his eyes showing slight relief before they glinted with anger. Carlisle's arms circled around me tight, as he placed a kiss to my head. I felt him relax slightly. But, I knew he wouldn't relax until he can assess Renesmee's health.

Carlisle shifted to move away, I made a small protesting noise, too content to release my hold on him. "I need to check Renesmee over, my dearest." His voice was soothing as his hands rubbed my upper arms. I nodded into his chest.  
"Mum?" I turned to look at Edward, his arms held out. I collapsed into his arms. "We are all safe now." He reassured me. " _I know."_ Carlisle moved from the room. I could hear him gathering things from his satchel. "I saw what happened in the forest." He whispered. I tensed. I saw the large wolf inching closer, the other coming behind him slowly. Teeth bared, lips pulled up as they snarled. "It slipped in Dad's mind when the same one went for you outside." His hand tightened on my shoulder. Carlisle re-entered the room. Edward was whispering quietly, none of the other's hearing what he was saying. I watched as Carlisle weighed our Grandchild. "I'm sorry. I wish we hadn't let you go." I shifted so I could look into his eyes. " _We wouldn't have known it was going to happen. Carlisle and Emmet came in time."_ I lifted my hand to his cheek. _"How is Bella?"_ He sighed, knowing I was shifting the topic from the situation. "She will be fine… Carlisle thinks so anyway." We both looked to my husband as he measured the circumference of Renesmee's head. Rosalie hovered, making sure he didn't hurt her. "Her heart stopped for a moment." He continued through gritted teeth, controlling the emotion in him. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Jacob gave up, I couldn't. I refused to let her die." _"Now you have eternity, dear. Hopefully the three of you."_ I smirked, _"The four of you, including Jacob."_ Edward groaned, quietly. _"I'm only playing. But you won't be able to fight love, if that is what they find. For now, enjoy your daughter, my son."_ Carlisle walked back to us, Edward dropped his arms from me, only to fill them with his child. "I am going to sit with Bella." He watched his daughter carefully. "I'm glad you're safe Mum." Leaning over, he kissed my head one more time before leaving to be with his family.

"Come, my love." Carlisle whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my head. I knew he would want to be alone for a while before moving onto anything else. It was the same after the battle with the newborns although, he had Jacob to worry about.

 _ **When he returned, we stayed in our bedroom until he had to return to La Push Reservation to aid more. His control slipped once he came home. I had been in the shower washing the day's tension and horror off my body. Absorbed in my thoughts, I hadn't the chance to cover the two painful marks in my skin. Three finger nail marks from where a newborn clawed into my arm… and a bite on my shoulder from another. My wide eyes met his as he eyed the injuries. In three long strides, he came into the shower, not bothering with his clothes. "These were not here before the fight." gently caressing the areas with the lightest of touches. "Were you going to tell me?" his shaking voice was offended, as if my not telling him had been as if I lied to his face. I had turned, forgetting the pain momentarily as my husband's own upset and presence took priority. I winced when my arm and shoulder brushed the wall shooting pain through my limb. I bit my lip to stifle the cry. He hadn't missed it, despite my attempt to hide it. Momentarily, Carlisle's knuckles brushed my cheek before he turned me by the hips. He ducked his head, coating both areas in his venom. With each caress of his tongue, a gentle kiss followed. "Esme, my dearest, you never answered."  
The feeling of his lips sent electric pulses through my body. I shook my head to chase away the thoughts his actions brought forth, "You had to help Jacob." I whispered, "He… his condition is far worse. It was more important for you to help him." Carlisle turned me around, his large hands held my face gently, brushing a few water droplets from my face.  
"You are always my priority." The sincerity of his words gave me butterflies, "Besides, I could have helped you when I came home before. You should not have suffered for so long." He sighed, gently pulling me closer, resting his chin on my head. I cuddled closer, my face in the crook of his neck. "At least it's healing faster now. Thank you." We stayed embraced by each other for a while, the water like the pelting rain. Kissing my head, Carlisle left our extravagant bathroom momentarily to call the hospital feigning illness. This time he underdressed before joining me in the shower. His kisses had been passionate and slow, showing me the love he held for me as he paid extra attention to the healing wounds on my body.**_

A stroke against my cheek brought me back to the present. I smiled a little and fell into his arms. "I'm sorry." I whispered, the emotion from earlier returning. The chase, the near catch, the rescue, moment of safety, the race, the confrontation and the new beginning. Taking my hand, Carlisle took me back through the room. Emmet looked up as we passed him and Rosalie on the couch. I let my hand brush their shoulders, Emmet briefly held mine with a gentle squeeze. Finally reaching our room, Carlisle opened the door. Locking it before he leant against it. I turned in his arms so I could look into his eyes. He let a slow breath out, finally relaxing as my hands rubbed his arms soothingly helping the tension leave his body. He closed his still black eyes. His face, perfect forever, softened slowly.  
"Why are you sorry, love?" His voice was tired, the events from the past few weeks showing now as he let his mask of continuous control slip.  
"I… I should have…" I played the moment in my mind, the wolf at my heels and the falter in my step. Opening his eyes, Carlisle watched my struggle for words, he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it, lingering for a moment. His eyes searched mine, wanting to know why I struggled to find the words. He knew that today was affecting me, he knew there was so much to say. My hands moved up his arms, neck and settled on his face. I began to trace his features; his hairline, eyebrows, eyes, nose, lips. He kissed my fingertips when I stopped on his lips. A small smile graced his features, he knew how to approach both of our emotional struggles. In this moment, we needed each other.

Our lips met in a hungry, desperate need of reassurance. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance. I gladly allowed it, moaning as I tasted the intoxicating venom in his mouth. It was completely him. The familiarity of our dance was comforting. Yet, I still needed him closer so I pulled him against me, harder. He grunted and smiled into our kiss. Moving away from my mouth, he trailed done my neck, his lips only tracing a path along my jaw and down my neck. Giving him more room, I leant my neck to the right, enjoying the heated trail he left behind. Upon finding his destination, Carlisle kissed the scar that he left. Pleasure shot to my core. In an instant, his hands unzipped and removed my jacket, throwing it as if it was offensive. His hands to settle on my stomach. "Eternity." He whispered. These two places were reserved for him, and him alone. They brought us together; the loss of my child and the bite that brought me into my long life with him.  
"Eternity, Carlisle. All my love." I whimpered as he rubbed circles with his thumbs below my navel and his kisses more desperate against my scar. To think, I came the closest I had ever been to not feeling his touch. _"Oh my gosh."_ I thought. Tugging his hair, I pulled his face back to mine "Bed." I growled before nibbling on his bottom lip. Our distance never grew as he walked us backwards towards the bed. My hands tangled in his soft blonde locks, gripping and releasing as my arousal intensified with each kiss he gave me. My attempts of keeping my moans quiet began to fail as the backs of my knees reached the bed and we fell against the Egyptian Cotton sheets. Moaning his name as he moved his lips and hands lower. I looked down as he began kiss up my hip bones, his hands unbuttoning my jeans. My hips lifted of their own accord, not that I minded, as he pulled the fabric down. Almost torturously slow. He sucked each inch of newly exposed flesh. My back arched and my head pulled back as I fought to control my volume, my eyes shut tight. "Carlisle!" I gasped. I felt his lips pull into a smile against my inner left knee, continuing their torturous ministrations.  
For a moment, he stopped, "Yes, my lover?" He had finished removing my jeans only to caress my slender legs with his well-practiced hands. They roamed around my ankles, massaged my claves, traced further up and around my knees. He knelt on the bed as he trailed his fingers up and down my things. His touches were feather soft and his breath was never far behind the caress of my skin as he breathed gently. His gentle and mine ragged from the loving attention from my husband.  
"Stop teasing me." I almost growled. I hadn't realized my hands were tearing into the mattress until his hands ungripped them and entwined our fingers. My eyes opened as he leant above me, a winsome smirk graced his lips. As I thought of a way to return the favor he had bestowed on me, my own innocent smile graced my face. "Are you sure you are a man of your proclaimed faith, dear husband?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster under my current circumstances.  
He chuckled, deciding to play along, as I looked up at him through my long eyelashes. "Why would you ask that, my dearest?" he leant down to kiss my cheek.  
I moved my head slightly to kiss him forcefully, distracting him momentarily. Sucking on his lip before biting gently. He groaned into my mouth, his hands traveling down my arms. Lifting my hips, I turned us over, pinning him down and ground my hips into his. Eliciting another, but more intense groan from him. Seductively, I whispered, "No man of faith would ever torture someone like that, vampire or not." Beautiful laughter filled the room, turning into a deep groan. I began to suck his neck, just above his own scar. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me down on his enlarging erection. We both gasped at the contact, our breathing more labored.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. "Forgive me." I felt his hands move over my hips to my ass, squeezing gently. "Please."  
I returned my lips to his mouth, smirking, "Always, my lover." Pulling back, I watched him carefully, taking more pleasure than I should in watching his struggle with control, my hips rocking slowly. His eyes pleaded with mine, his hands moving over my body. I couldn't suppress the mischevious grin take over my lips as I leant over to the dresser, beside the bed. Carlisle was confused as I reached into the draw. "Where is it?" I mumbled.  
"Where's what, love?" Carlisle rubbed my waist as I ignored him.  
"Aha!" Closing the draw, I sat up. Holding a hair tie. Laughing I began braiding my hair. "It gets in the way." I pouted at his frowning features. He stilled my hands .  
"Don't." Pouting himself. "I love it down." I shook my head. My caramel curls dancing around me. Finally, completing my fishtail braid, I stretched it as it settled over one shoulder. He gave it a menacing glare. "It won't stay that way." I laughed heartily.  
"I know. But, it gives you something to achieve." I grinned into our kiss, his arms wrapping around my body. Already his fingers travelled to my hair. Leaning back, I pinned his arms down. "Not yet."

I resumed my kisses at his neck, moving south. I teared his shirt, not bothering to care for the fabric. I never practiced control much in the bedroom. I kissed down his stomach, his muscles shivered under the attention. His hands caressed my arms. My own massaged his pecks. As I reached just above his belt, he took a sharp breath. Glancing up I saw him watching me through half lidded eyes. I slid my arms out from his hands and undid the metal slowly, my eyes never leaving his.  
"And you claim I tortured you." Flashing his favorite crooked grin, I removed his pants slowly, trailing my nails down his skin in the process. The sounds he made, increased my arousal.  
"I wouldn't call this torture."  
He panted as my hands trailed back up his legs, "Pray tell, my love, what would you call it?" His English accent became more defined as I slowed on his upper thighs.  
I hummed as my fingers curled under the edge of his briefs, "I think," I paused, eyeing his reaction as I peppered kisses above the fabric. I loved how much of a reaction a got. His eyes were shut and his chest rose and fell with his labored breathing. One hand curled in the sheet, much like my own had. The other brushed through his hair. Momentarily, I envied that hand.  
"You think?" He was still listening, I laughed a little.  
I resumed the removal of his last piece of clothing, "I would call this," I let his briefs drop to the floor. I dragged my still clothed breasts along his legs, "being an attentive," once I reached his erection, I kissed the tip, "wife." I whispered, my tongue licking his shaft, base to tip. The growl he emitted was loud. Before I could continue my further torture, hands found my arms that were travelling up his body and with a tug I was forced onto his chest.  
"You," He began to kiss me hungrily, an attempt to relive some of his strain on his control. With a quick pull, my shirt was removed, followed by my bra, "My wife… are… a nymph." I giggled into the kiss. His nickname for me was enchanting, filled with memory. **Not long after we married, I teased him continuously during a hunt. Never, could I get enough of him. Slight touches and teasing caresses but I always dashed out of his reach. Crouching in front of him my hips angled seductively and looking over my shoulder I found him staring at my behind. Longing, lust filled his eyes swooped over my body. "Eyes on your prize, dear." I said sweetly before lunging onto our prey… only one of mine. While we drank, I held his gaze, moaning into the meal we shared. My hands running over the creature, occasionally brushing his hand. His hands grabbed mine tightly, to keep them stilled. As we finished draining the creature, I pounced on him, kissing him and licking the blood from his lips, sucking gently. I dragged myself over his erection before running away with a giggle. He followed me into the forest, my clothes dropped in various places, leading him to a secluded lake. I hid in the long grass as he slowed to a walk. When he passed me by two steps, I pulled him down. His laughter was intoxicating, "What in the world has you in a delightful mood, little nymph? You tease me all hunt, now you lure me near a beautiful lake. You, being the most breath-taking sight." Our foreheads pressed together as we gazed at each other, my giggling still filling the air. I kissed him slowly before pulling him up with me. We discarded his clothes and the remainder of mine, before wading into the lake. "Esme?" A tug on my hand pulled me to him. He eyes, while filled with lust, held confusion.  
"You. You have me in the delightful mood. Always, my love." **

After that day, he permanently tied me to those mythical beings. I didn't mind. Our cousins in Denali were claimed to be the original succubus'. I wouldn't find that endearing in anyway. My thoughts returned to Carlisle as he flipped us over. His now hovering body was my personal curtain to the world. He glided his hands down my body, tearing my laced underwear from my body. I gasped as Carlisle's fingers circled my, 'Chapel of love' as he called it, promising to enter but never completing the act. The feeling of his manhood against my leg was very distracting. I arched into his hand, needing to put an end to the ache the thought of it caused. His mouth left mine, dropping to breasts. He licked around it slowly before latching on to a nipple causing a very pleasure filled groan to leave me. My hands gripping into his hair. My mews and gasps were continuous as he teased and sucked. His other hand, now caressed my ribs. Occasionally travelling to my back pulling me closer, his growling into my skin as nails raked up his back.  
I felt my stomach coil, a warmth and a severe ache settling within me. Desire dripped from my voice, "Carlisle, please.". At last, his mouth returned to mine, with a deep, passionate kiss, Carlisle positioned his straining erection against me. Our eyes connected as he slowly joined us. We both purred as the friction of our joining bodies sent pleasure rippling through our bodies. My legs moved around his waist as he began gentle strokes. My foot traced down his thigh and calf, before returning, back up the same path. My hands caressed his face, tracing every feature, over and over, "I love you." I cooed, my eyes closing with the love I felt in every gentle rock.  
"I love you, my Esme." His own hand caressed my cheek as he gently kissed it before locking our lips. His thrusts became deeper but no less gentle. My eyes opened, watching him. The look of bliss, contentment, completed with love. A slight crease between his brows as he focused on bringing us both to ecstasy.  
When his movements became hastier, I knew that he wouldn't last much longer, my hips joined his, meeting each thrust. I groaned, his name leaving my lips with an pleading he knew. With this encouragement, Carlisle let the last of his control leave. His thrusts gave way to his tension. Rocking harder into my body giving release to his earlier stress. My arms and legs gripped him harder, holding him as he let go. Our pants and grunts, pushed us that further into bliss. Our lips crashed together, furiously.  
"Esme… " Carlisle's muscles were tensing and his head dropped to the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking the bite. I whimpered, as I felt the coil tighten further. My hands gripped his shoulders, squeezing them tight.  
His hand went between our bodies, rubbing my clit. I began to arch my back, pushing my breast into his hot body. The moan escaped my lips, my inner muscles clenching around him. He gasped the tighter I became. With all the attention from my husband, my body began to shake underneath his. "Carlisle!" His head lifted quickly watching as my orgasm took over, I pulled his face to mine, our tongues meeting as I felt the full explosion of our joint climax. His groan was muffled by my scream, caught by our joined mouths. My nails digging into his scalp and shoulder my legs gripped around his waist as my husband continued to rock into my body. Carlisle toyed with the braid as our lips parted. His forehead rested against mine as his body began to relax. I smiled, blissfully content. "I love you, Carlisle."  
One of his fingers stroked my face gently, "I love you too, Esme. For eternity, I am yours." He kissed my lips gently, rolling over, pulling me close. It was always the same, the sense of loss when he un-joined out bodies. I wrapped one of my legs with his and rested my head on his chest. Kissing it before closing my eyes.

Our bodies relaxed into each other. Carlisle's left hand traced patterns into my shoulder as mine did on his chest. We were silent, enjoying the remains of our ecstasy. As always, I knew it wouldn't last, I still had to answer his question. After being married for 85years, I knew my husband would want an answer eventually. He, however, always let me come to him when I didn't relinquish my thoughts immediately. In times of Carlisle's frantic fretting, Edward would reveal my thoughts to him. These moments were rare, often they ended with me sobbing in another room while Carlisle paced frantically in a nearby room or on the other side of the door. Edward would step in as a last resort. I winced at a memory of lunging at Edward. Carlisle had come home from the hospital some 50 years ago at the worse possible moment, now I think he came home at an opportune time… however, I knew I needed him a lot earlier. _**Rosalie, Edward and I had gone for a morning hunt. The wind and rain would have prevented any human's from hiking or camping… so we thought. Rosalie had picked up a trail of coyotes and lead the way. Edward remained by my side letting his sister take charge, which she favored. It wasn't long into our hunt that Rosalie crouched, ready to spring on an unaware coyote. Edward moved into his own position further away, ready to pounce on his own prey. I opted for a different angle, choosing the trees. I watched Edward, his form stealthy, cunning. His steps measured. Rosalie, while similar, was like a cat. Her beautiful form, as elegant as it was graceful. Myself, I wasn't entirely ready to hunt. Usually, Carlisle and I hunted together. But I didn't want to miss out of spending time with my two children. Edward looked up to me, smirking with a chuckle at my reveal, before refocusing. I leaned against the tree, content with my surroundings. The only thing missing was my husband. I imagined him hunting. His muscles constricting before his delicious form pounced onto his prey. Usually, a deer. But he always settled for what we could find. He was careful with how many creatures were slaughtered at our hands. Always, we burying the evidence to prevent suspicion and disease. Lost in my thoughts, I thought of another scent. It was silky by texture and gave the most satisfying relief to the flames in my throat. The taste, almost on my tongue as I remembered the few times I experienced such relief. "No! Esme!" Edward desperate and distraught voice reached my ears a little too late. Before my own realization, I had sprung from my branch, landing gracefully away from my children and sprinted. My throat had ignited with the new flames. I needed to satisfy the rapidly growing fire. All I could focus on was the blood, trickling rivers down the flesh which held it captive. I growled when I heard feet rushing from behind me. They were faster than my own. Yet, my thirst was being quenched when they reached me. The unsuspecting woman had fallen in a trench. The rain created a slippery mud that was impossible for her to pull herself out of. A branch had caused the first blood to fall. The blood from the new wound, gushed into my mouth as my teeth drove into her neck forcefully. "Mum?" Edward took a slow, tentative step towards me. "Remember yourself. Please, look at me." Instincts took in before I could stop the growl. "Remember your husband, remember Carlisle. All that he has helped you achieve." I looked to my son as I finished draining the body. His tousled hair, damp yet unrelenting to sit in place neatly.  
A sob left my throat… **_**"Carlisle!"** _**I pushed the body away, a scream left the confines of my throat.  
We left in silence after burying the body. I left a single flower for the poor, unsuspecting woman whose life I took. Rosalie had left as soon as the scent met her own senses. Part of me was proud, the other part was envious. Yet, I couldn't be angry. As a mother, my first overwhelming emotion for her actions, was pride. It would of shown if I hadn't been consumed with a wave of grief and sorrow. When we had returned, I made for the bathroom, locking the door. A human trait for privacy I still hadn't shaken. **_

_**I heard Carlisle come home, his footstep on the pavement. He opted for walking since we didn't live too far away. It also gave us the chance to walk together on an occasion. Part of me wanted to run to him, begging for his forgiveness. Two other parts, wanted silence as he held me close as we lay in the comfort of our room. Unfortunately, the third part of me, the part that won, held the door shut in fear of his reaction. "Esme?" Carlisle called. After hanging his hat and coat he looked for our adoptive-children, "Edward, Rosalie, where is she?" Concern. That added to my melancholy mood. I always met him by the door. Footsteps, sounded through the house as he came to the bathroom. "Honey, are you alright?" My eyes shut tight as I shook my head.  
I wanted to say,**_ **"I am definitely not alright, my love."** _ **instead I thought it. Wishing the words to leave my stubborn mouth.  
He sighed into our silence, "Esme, please let me in." The all too familiar sobs began to rise from my chest. Carlisle shifted on the other side of the door as he heard them. "Please my love, don't shut me out. Not now." The desperate plea made me feel worse. He began to pace when the sobs intensified.  
Two other sets of feet came to the outside of the door. "Carlisle, she wants to be alone. Pacing outside the door will not help her." Aggravation leaving Rosalie's mouth. If only she knew that this would help me, at some point. His presence would lift me from my now curled position, outside the door and into his waiting arms. It just took time. My spirit would pull me to his.  
Carlisle's pacing stopped. "Even if I wanted to Rosalie, I will not leave Esme to suffer alone."  
Rosalie's steps retreated, "She would ask for you, if she wanted you." She huffed.  
"Carlisle," Edward whispered, "Esme…" he gave a sigh, Carlisle didn't reply. An obvious nod on his part. "No." They were having a one-sided conversation. I looked down at my form, rising to sit on my knees, I was a mess. It was a long time since I fed like this. This looked like a newborns first feed. Admittedly, most of what covered my clothes was mud… it just made my state look all the more savage. Standing to my shaky feet, I swiftly moved to the mirror, cupping water in my hands. Glancing in the mirror after washing my face.  
Horror filled me. "No!" I screamed.  
"Carlisle!" Edward warned. The door broke open. Instinctively, I shied away when Carlisle approached me.  
"Esme," Panic filled his eyes, searching for what would have frightened me. Eventually, they landed on my eyes. I flinched as his hand rose to my cheek. If I had the courage to look up into his eyes, I would have seen the momentary pain it caused him. The slight feeling of rejection he felt. Edward stood at the door of the bathroom. "Esme, my love, tell me, please." Carlisle quietly pleaded, one knuckle came to my chin, ever so gently, urging me to look up at him, knowing my weakness was his eyes. Whether they were golden amber, honeyed, black or god forbid ever red. Instantly, I would melt and release my every trouble to his waiting ears. Though, at that precise moment, I was stubborn. Pulling my head away from his hand, I slid backwards. I didn't deserve him. I deserved Charlse and the fists that should rain down upon me for the innocent life I took. "You deserve to feel the pain, you're worthless. Undeserving of what I give you. You repay with me screwing up everything." He would scream. Briefly, I let my mind and consequently my body feel the moments of pain that I remembered from my abusive marriage to Charles Evenson.  
"She took a life. A young woman who had fell into a trench. The mud was too slippery for her to get a proper grip." Edward spoke. I broke from thoughts, rage filled me. **_**"Don't Edward! He can't know!" My eyes bore into his face, "Stop!"** _ **My breathing became erratic. Edward ignored my warning thoughts. "After it, she believes that she deserves…" Before more words left his mouth, I lunged at him. Thankfully, before I could reach him, Carlisle had his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. His arms snaked around my torso, pinning my arms down when he saw the chance while I thrashed against him. I glared at Edward, once I was pinned against Carlisle's chest, he hadn't even flinched. "I would have hurt you." I mentally wined at him as I calmed. Edward shook his head. "Esme, you are my mother, you would have tackled me, yelled at me, screamed a bit. But, you would never have hurt me." He smiled before turning. "Can't say the same for Carlisle, if he revealed your secrets." Edward laughed. I tensed. Shaking my head furiously. The sounds of Edward's piano drifted up to us. Carlisle's head rested on my shoulder, kissing it. Shushing me as my sobs wracked my body again.  
"Carlisle, I would…. I would… never." He turned me around, smoothing my hair again with my brush. Making me relax as he filled the bath.  
"Hush now my love. I know." Looking down into my eyes, he managed to coax my accident out of me and all my concerns. I confessed that I felt undeserving of him that I should be made to suffer at Charles's hands. Like only he could, he healed me and cleansed me of my wrong doing. Holding me close as the day drifted into night. **_

Now, I needed to find the words to tell him how I felt about today. To tell him, why I was sorry. I shifted so I could gaze directly into his eyes, finding the strength I needed. Feeling my movement, Carlisle opened his curious eyes. "Carlisle…. I should have been more careful. I hesitated before I leapt… that's when he knocked me into the tree." My eyes left his face. Resting my head back onto his chest.  
His hand came to my head, massaging my scalp with his fingertips. I purred, the sensation was relaxing. "That doesn't matter. Don't be sorry, ever! I could have lost you, Esme. You should have stayed home and Jasper-" I made to protest, but he only placed a finger on my lips. "The fear that Emmet and I were too late… Never have I felt that much rage and despair." He sighed before continuing. His hand stopped, moving around my shoulders, holding me closer, "Every sound of you falling, the further away from me you were sent a new wave of panic." Carlisle moved to sit us both up. He held my head in his hands showing me the full weight of his words and emotions, honestly, his voice told me everything already. Looking into his eyes, I saw the raw emotion of a man who nearly lost his wife, his reason for life. "When I saw them… in front of you-" I put a finger to his lips, resting my forehead on his. A sob escaped him. Carlisle hardly ever cried. It took a lot to shake him. This, this was too much for him. During it, he looked strong and fierce. On the inside, he clearly wasn't. Being the leader of our coven forced him to keep composure. Something I would struggle with, especially without him.  
"You need not say more, Carlisle." I cupped his cheek, "I know." I pulled him close as we lay back down, holding onto each other.  
"Since the discovery of Bella's pregnancy… we haven't… had a moment to be ourselves… to… reconnect… Esme, I never want to fight with… you again…" Pulling him closer, I hoped he knew he didn't need to say more, not even this new topic. But he could… he should. Part of being Carlisle's wife, was knowing when to listen, knowing he needed to talk. "We didn't have… a chance to make up… after that. Too much happened… far too quickly. Your presence… was there, your touch… but our spirits drifted… so slightly. I still felt like a wall... was there… A barrier we couldn't break." He fell silent. I let my hands run through his hair and over his bare back as his just pulled me closer. His breathing slowed as his sobs ceased.  
Now, I had to pull him back up. Like when he lost a patient, I needed to help him move forward. To keep his mind clear and strong. His compassion was sometimes his undoing. "Carlisle, you listen to me." His eyes met mine never able to say no to me, "I will always be with you, no matter what. Yes, we had a close call tonight," I kissed his lips to silence his interruption, "Don't interrupt, it's rude." My playful chide resulted in a small smile, "It didn't happen. Like you, I was terrified, in both moments," I remembered the leering wolf as it knocked me to the ground outside our home. "But, we are both fine, Bella is fine. Our son is happy… will soon be happier than he ever has been in his existence as a vampire. We have so much to be grateful tonight." Carlisle smiled more, pulling a hand to his lips, he kissed my palm. His way of saying he agreed, without interrupting my monologue. "Our spirits never drifted apart, Carlisle. We had different opinions in a very, very defining moment for the first time in our marriage. It has only made us stronger. Whatever wall was in place, was shattered instantly when we saw each other's pain. It was put there to protect ourselves from the pain we caused each other. You know that." Giving him a pointed look, Carlisle nodded sheepishly. In his mind, he had put up the wall as he dove into research. A way for him to cope with the longer hours away from me as I watched over Bella. I kept myself on hand to help her with anything she may have needed, at any moment. Of course, Rosalie was there for this. She hadn't, however, carried a child. As blurry as the memories were, I was the only one who could help Bella with some things. "Carlisle, my darling husband, you will always be here for me. You saved me again tonight. How many times is that now?" He gave a slight chuckle. A small joke we had between each other, that was also a serious tally for me.  
"I believe, Esme," He nuzzled my nose, "That would make it four times." We shared a quick kiss. "You save me every day though." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. How un-lady like." We shared a laugh.  
"In that case, I still have four above your own tally, Dr. Cullen." Wiggling out of his embrace, I straddled his hips. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank you for saving me from that fate." Carlisle's hand moved to caress my stomach, sadness filled his eyes again. "Carlisle, I never want you to regret that decision. What happened was meant to be. I never would have found you again."  
He sighed, caressing my thighs instead, "You were to be moved to my floor… I may have found you in your room while doing my rounds…" I leant forward, kissing him.  
"Knowing you, you would have found a reason to leave me behind again. That would have destroyed me. Edward certainly would have talked you into leaving to preserve my soul. Am I right, Edward?"  
Edward's voice sounded from the room adjacent to ours, the study, "She's right, Carlisle. As always in these moments."  
Carlisle nodded, looking contemplative. I gave him a moment to think things over, absentmindedly, stroking his chest. Edward laugh burst throughout the house, as Carlisle's hand shot to mine stopping my movement. "If you want round two Esme, you need only ask." He flipped us over, his body holding mine down.  
A few moans came from different rooms in the house, "Looks like we have competition Rose!" Emmet's booming laughter filled our ears.  
"Alice and I might come back tomorrow. Anyone else wanting an escape?" Jasper laughed, Alice's bell, like laughter joined his.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind." Seth piped in. "Leah, Jake?" I stifled a laugh into Carlisle's shoulder. During our passion, I had forgotten we had guests. Carlisle chuckled lightly at my embarrassment. Our age truly showing as our most private moment was… well, not so private, was unknowingly exposed.  
"If we left them alone, Bella will get an awkward awakening. Trust me!" Alice went into hysterical laughter as Emmet wolf whistled and Rosalie snickered. Edward stifled his own laughter, mumbling something about never having the image leave his perfect memory.  
All the while, Carlisle never moved from his position as we stared into each other's eyes, smiling at our children's antics as they continued to make light of the situation at hand. Wrapping a leg around his, "I think we need our own place, darling." He nodded before kissing me, "Is that a yes?" I whispered against his lips. He only deepened the kiss in response. As my arms wrapped around his neck, a squeal of excitement came from Alice. A knocking at our door, interrupted us.  
"You two have to do it!" Carlisle and I looked at each other confused.  
 _"We WERE trying."_ I growled to myself… Edward heard. His laughing only proved that I needed to regain composure. With a frustrated groan, Carlisle pulled away, lying next to me. I let my hand rub his shoulder before I got up to get some fresh clothes. "I'm sorry. I know you two need each other right now. There is too much to do though." Alice apologized.  
As I returned from our closet, Carlisle stood grabbing his own clothes from my hand. "What do we have to do that is so important, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his fatherly role resumed. I didn't miss, however, his eyes as they roamed my body. We watched each other dress. I am sure, we both watched it in reverse in our minds though. He growled lustfully, as I became aroused again. _Sorry._ I mouthed.  
"Esme!" Alice whined, bouncing with excitement at the door, "Time for shopping! Bella will need clothes for the cottage." I sighed. "Rose?"  
"Give her 10 minutes!" Emmet groaned. Apparently, we weren't the only ones interrupted.  
"Really, Emmet." A slap sounded and Rosalie's footsteps and keys rang throughout the house. I sighed, my eyes pleaded for Carlisle to get me out of it. As he buttoned up, he gave a shake of his head, he kissed my temple, "Keep the braid in." he whispered, toying with it, "It will give me something to look forward to." Looking into my eyes, he told me his exact thoughts. Holding each other's hand, we left the confines of our bedroom. Alice gave us a wink as she moved to the side.  
"You know," she said, "I was being serious. You two wouldn't have realized Bella's heart stop. Edward was here of course… but… She…" Alice paused as we turned around to face her, stunned at the vision, "Well… she never imagined Esme was quite… skilled in… that." Alice laughed. I glanced at Carlisle who coughed awkwardly.  
"Honey, I agree. We need our own house." Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, Carlisle pulled me downstairs. "Have fun." We shared one more kiss before I was dragged to the mall to shop for Bella… and myself. _"Carlisle will certainly appreciate these few things."_ I thought as I pulled them off the racks. Rosalie and Alice distracted by their own discoveries for themselves.


End file.
